1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial electric connector coupled to a cable-shaped signal transmission medium such as a thin coaxial cable.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, as a signal transmission medium of various electronic devices or electric devices such as mobile phones, a cable-shaped signal transmission medium such as a thin coaxial cable has been employed, and a coaxial electric connector for efficiently connecting the cable-shaped signal transmission medium to a printed wiring board has been known. For example, in a coaxial electric connector described in Patent Literature 1 described below, an external conductor shell consisting of an approximately hollow tubular member is attached to the outer peripheral side of an insulating housing, and a shell cover part is openably/closably coupled to a cylindrical opening of the external conductor shell. The shell cover part, which has been in an open state when a terminal part of the cable-shaped signal transmission medium is coupled, is closed so as to be pushed down together with an electrically-conductive contact, the electrically-conductive contact is bent and sandwiches the cable-shaped transmission medium, thereby establishing electrical connection.
According to the coaxial electric connector having such a structure, a solder connection operation for connecting the electrically-conductive contact and a coaxial cable is omitted. Therefore, assembly workability is improved, problems from environmental viewpoints caused by, for example, disposal of solder materials are solved, and an advantage that a gap in characteristic impedance caused by the difference in the amount of used solder is eliminated is also obtained.
However, in the conventional coaxial electric connectors, particularly as recent increase in the frequency of transmission signals and rapid downsizing or height reduction of electric connectors are advanced, there is a tendency that the matching degree (VSWR) of the characteristic impedance with respect to the transmission signals becomes a non-matched sate, and it is becoming difficult to maintain good high-frequency characteristics.
The inventors of the present application discloses below Patent Literature as a conventional technique of the invention of the present application.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-40262